1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved hose construction and to an improved hose clamp structure therefor as well as to improved methods of making such a hose construction and hose clamp structure.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose construction comprising a hose made primarily of polymeric material and having reinforcing wire means, and an outer hose clamp structure connected to the hose and having two ends which when interconnected together are adapted to secure the hose onto a member telescoped in the hose by tightly engaging a substantially annular portion of the hose around the member. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Wenk, No. 4,214,351.
It is also known to provide a groove in the inside surface of a hose clamp structure in such a manner that the groove defines a projecting rib on the outside surface of the hose clamp structure and a trough in the inside surface thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Walker, No. 1,804,725.
It is also known to provide a hose construction comprising a hose made primarily of polymeric material, and a hose clamp structure connected to the hose and having two ends which when interconnected together are adapted to secure the hose onto a member telescoped in the hose by tightly engaging a substantially annular portion of the hose around the member, one of the two ends of the hose clamp structure having an opening means therethrough and teeth-like means adjacent the opening means and the other of the two ends of the hose clamp structure being laced through the opening means in a generally circumferential direction relative to the hose and having teeth-like means interlocked in a ratchet-like manner with the teeth-like means of the one end to interconnect the ends together. For example, see the aforementioned patents to Wenk, No. 4,214,351 and to Walker, No. 1,804,725.
Such prior known hose construction features as set forth above are also provided by the prior known hose clamp structure set forth in the drawings of this application and which has been modified to incorporate the features of this invention, namely the providing of a groove means in the hose clamp structure and/or a locking projection on one of the ends thereof to tend to prevent unlacing of that end from the opening means in the other end of the hose clamp structure as will be apparent hereinafter.